My Beautiful Lily
by The Cat of Wonderland
Summary: Ikuna is in love with Zero Kiryu, he hates her though. Only because she is a vampire. The only person who loves her as a vampire is Kaname, a pure blood. Though she doesn't know her past really, her family says that she always lived lived with them. She doesn't look like any of them though. Follow Ikuna in her crazy life figuring out here past, who she loves, and being normal.


Ikuna's past:

My childhood was rather simple. I grew up with my older brother Aido, we often fought. I quickly learned how to defend myself using swordsmen ship and my powers. Then one day a older boy came over to visit mother and father. His name was Kaname Kuran, the last pure blood. He was sweet to me. When he went to leave I gave him my batch of freshly made gingersnaps. He tried one and smiled in surprise,"This is very good, how long have you been baking?"

I grinned,"Every since I could. I love cooking, although I purposely make a bad batch and leave it out. Aido always gets into them."Kaname laughed,"That's sounds like him, what happens?" I smirked, "He never eats any of them without my permission."

Then Aido came out of hiding,"I do not steal your cookies! They were just there calling to be eaten."I wanted to smack him, but Kaname did."Your sister put her love into those cookies. They weren't for you to eat. Treat your younger sister with more respect. I swear she's the eldest, she at least has some consideration."

I blushed,"I'm not that grown up Kaname, but thank you."Mother and father came out of the study,"We're so sorry about our children Lord Kuran. please forgive their ignorance." Kaname frowned,"Ikuna is fine, she did nothing to disturb me. She was kind enough to spare some of her wonderful gingersnap cookies. Your son Aido is a different story though."

After Kaname left mother and father made Aido apologize for taking my cookies. Then they told me to continue baking, that's how I knew something was up. Mother didn't like me baking or being in the kitchen. I hid behind the corner as they passed to go to father's study. Mother shut the door behind her, that was my other hint that something was up. I hovered over the door, listening intently. I was lucky because Aido would've told on me,but he got sent to his room.

"Should we tell her?'"Mother asked father."No...to risky...could get her."Father was whispering so I could only make out bits and pieces.I heard a sniff, "She's so sweet how could she be related to such a horrible woman. She disgraces the name of all pure bloods. Poor Ikuna, if she ever found out who her true mother was she'd be heartbroken."

My eyes widened, I had always suspected I wasn't related, but who was my mother? I raced to the library, maybe if I dug out the old family scrapbook I could 'see' who my real mother was. I went to the fire place and looked. I found the lever and pulled, the scrapbook lay on a velvet cushion. I picked it up, a picture fell out. I picked it up, it was an older photo based on the coloration, instantly old memories and thoughts hit me.

A woman held a small child, her hair was whitish-blonde, her eyes a glowing violet. She was smiling and the baby in her arms seemed to be doing the same. Then the image disappeared and fire replaced it, the woman was frantically searching."Kayuri!Kayuri where are you?!"She screeched hysterically.. Her hair flying in every direction, the smell of burnt flesh hit me. Screaming filled the air, the woman was being taken by men. before they took her she grabbed something,a photo. This photo! I saw later images. The woman in a jail cell. She looked frail, but she still held a mysterious beauty. "Shizuka are you sorry for killing your mate and daughter?"A man asked from the shadows."No, I didn't kill them. The Kiryus did, I would have never killed Kayuri She was much too dear to me. I will get my revenge, even if I have to wait."

"Ikuna! What are you doing?!"The images disappeared, I quickly hid the picture behind my back and slipped it into my hidden pocket. Jean, our human maid who fed me, made it for me. She said it was to hide things that held personal value to me. 'Thank you Jean, I promise to thank you in person later.' I turned and smiled pleasantly."Just looking at the scrapbook father, why? Have I done something wrong?"

He smiled,"No, we couldn't find you. So I thought I might look in here, seeing as you like to read."I puffed out my cheeks,"I don't come here that often. I tend to stay in the kitchen or the gardens." Father smiled,"That's true you're either cooking or taking care of the lilies,"He opened his arms." I love you father,"He looked down at me,"You say that like Aido does when he wants something. What is it?"

I held my hand up to his cheek, I waited for him to say yes. He nodded., I showed him what I had found. He gasped,"How did you find out? Even Aido didn't know that." I looked away,"Just tell me is it true?"He sighed,"Your mother. You, and I ought to have a chat. Meet me in the study in fifteen minutes."

I went to my room and slammed the door shut. I started to pace, was it possible that I was Kayuri? The child of that woman in the picture? And why didn't mother and father tell me. Father had the commanding presence in the house, and I was closer to him than mother. I continued to pace for the next five minutes, then someone knocked at the door. Aido opened the door cautiously,"Sis, what's wrong. If I hurt your feelings earlier I'm sorry."I looked over at him briefly."No it's not you Aido, is that all you wanted, because if it is get out."Aido nodded his head,"Yes Ikuna, see you at dinner. I hope you make a yummy dessert."

Then he went back to his minutes later I was down in the study as my mother picked at her dress nervously. Father walked in, Kaname was with him. "Ikuna," He said politely to sat down after Kaname sat down next to me on the sofa, mother just stood. Kaname squeezed my hand reassuringly. "Alright we know why we're here. Ikuna, it's true we aren't your parents. Lord Kuran would you like to explain further?"

Kaname turned towards me, he cleared his throat. "It was long ago. A woman named Shizuka Hio gave birth to a child, Kayuri. She loved Kayuri very much.. Then a pair of vampire hunters burned down her house, her mate and child still inside. Everyone thought she set the fire because the hunters were gone by time they came. She was furious, because she would never hurt her child. I'm sure you saw that all though, didn't you Ikuna." Mother and father gasped, "You mean you could see all those memories, that you've been seeing ours for years?'" I nodded, "Can you please continue Kaname." Father frowned at me, "It's fine Aido, I prefer to be called by my real name, not some title."

He continued, "Shizuka had been locked up for some, until now. She escaped very recently. She attacked the family who set fire to her house and slaughtered them all. Only one survived, one of the twins, Zero Kiryu. I will be going to True Cross Acadamey this year. I want you to come with me Ikuna.?"


End file.
